CASSANDER'S DREAM
by Elpis of Hope
Summary: Story Exchange - Sometimes one's dreams do come true - or at least some form of it...


This is my contribution to the story exchange. The first line is the brainchild of kfb28. Hope you all like it! OBTW: This is just a funfic, a product of imagination, thus the historical events used here are not necessarily accurate.

**Cassander's Dream**

_"You cannot be serious!" Cassander told Alexander, who was dragging them out to the middle of nowhere._

"We are almost there!" responded the Prince tugging his horse's reins forward through the large hanging trees.

Antipater's son arched his back and shifted to gain leverage from the heavy weight of the pack and sleeping rolls hanging off him. He followed the Prince into the thick forest. He sighed in anguish feeling the burning stinging sensation in both shoulders and arms. Cassander tried to recall a time when Alexander would exert his royal status as reason for not carrying his own share of the provisions. But Cassander set aside any further thoughts as he reminded himself that he was finally alone with the Prince. This had been his dream; or rather his father's that he gain favors with Alexander. He grinned recalling the look of surprise on his comrades' faces, especially Hephaestion, when Alexander had announced that Cassander would be accompanying him alone to the _Jakupica_ _Mountains_. The shock on the sea of faces was priceless and worth the pain he was now enduring. Finally, he would be able to show Alexander his true worth as a friend and perhaps even as a lover. Cassander had heard the gossips milling through Mieza of Alexander's "relationship" with Hephaestion. He dismissed these as nothing more than rumors of overly sexual boys. Surely the son of the King's second in command had a better chance than that of a son of an Athenian diplomat.

Lost in thought, Cassander had not realized Alexander was no longer ahead of him. He was suddenly on his own. He searched around the area as to where Alexander had wondered off. The crackling of leaves diverted his attention. He heard movement from the nearby bushes; he felt the presence of another. Cassander dropped the packs and released his horse. He quickly drew his sword. The noise grew louder, alerting him to swing his weapon towards the bushes. There behind a row of hedges he saw red faces, and glaring eyes aimed at him. "Who goes there?" he called out in a cracked voice, "Reveal yourself!" _Barbarians in the forest, Impossible! _He sent a prayer_, _hoping his meager skills with the sword would prove useful.

"Cassander!" bellowed a voice from the trees behind him, "By all Twelve what are you doing?" Antipater's son refused to turn away from the bushes.

"We are not alone Alexander!" quickly replied Cassander as he pointed towards the bushes. "Look!"

"Nonsense!" responded the Prince as he looked passed Cassander's shoulder

"Alexxaaa… there is someone out there!"

"Nobody but Phai knows of this place…" Alexander stopped short. He cleared his mind and composed himself, "I assure you we're alone!" Shaking his head, the Prince studied the youth before him and wondered if he would be able to survive the next couple of days with Cassander. He let out a heavy sigh. It had been his father's insistent that he share this time with Antipater's son. "_A future King should never show favorites among his peers."_' scowled his father, "_I know of your affair with Hephaestion. Though he is a good man; as the Prince, you should learn to lay your trust with men of influence in your court. So get to know Cassander._" Recalling this conversation, made Alexander's stomach churn; but here he was alone with Antipater's lanky son. Alexander turned away, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to ease the tension building up. He had conceded with his father's request. He would spend a couple of days, isolated and alone, with Cassander. "_Hera's Tits_!" Alexander mumbled, "_This will be the death of me_". He clinched to the blue stone around his neck. The thought of Hephaestion was enough to settle his frustration and encourage him. Indeed he would survive these next few days. He had Hephaestion to look forward to upon his return. "_To Hades with them!_" thought the Prince. The time had come to make his relationship with Hephaestion public. All would come to know and accept his love for his friend. "_Are we not the reincarnation of our heroes_?" thought Alexander, "_Soon I will show everyone there was only one Patroclus for this Achilles. Hephaestion holds my heart and no other_." He then returned his attention back to Cassander, and a small evil grin tugged over his lips. If he was to be forced to spend time with Antipater's son, why not have some fun. He would show Cassander what it truly meant to be with the Prince of Macedonia.

"Alexander!" the sound of his name drew the Prince out of his thoughts. "Alexander I tell you there is someone …out there."

"Cassander!" replied the Prince mustering all his strength as he softened his tone, "It is perhaps the wind rustling the trees. I have been here many times before and never have I encountered any heathens. We are perfectly safe. Come let us go. It will be dark soon." He forced a smile and directed Cassander towards a pathway.

Reluctantly, Antipater's son nodded as he cranked his neck around to again scrutinize the area.

"We are not far Cassander!" announced Alexander aware of his friend's distraction, "Go and gather our provisions and do not dally."

"Surely you can assist me with…" whined Cassander forgetting his place.

"Of course!" smirked Alexander walking up to the items on the ground. He rummaged through the pile and picked out his ivory hilted sword. "I will need this." At that, he looked up at Cassander and with a straight face, "Come! Stay Close! We're almost there!"

Cursing under his breath, Cassander mumbled his dissatisfaction, but he held back any reaction. He was determined to win Alexander's affections. As he picked up their packs and bedrolls, Cassander froze as he listened to the whisperings behind him. "_Control yourself _!" he admonished, "_It is nothing"_. He dismissed his fears, quickly collected their belongings and scurried up to catch up with the Prince.

They walked for some time before the sound of fast rushing water could be heard. Ducking through overgrown trees, the boys came upon a large grotto nestled before a magnificent waterfall. Amazed, Cassander strode towards the pool feeling the soft gravel swallow his sandals. He stood admiring the eroded limestone of the mountainside that had turned the ground to a bright rainbow of colors. He pulled a foot out and was startled to see it covered with bright orange colored sand.

"Remarkable is it not?" stated the Prince as he stood at the edge of the pool, "Phai calls this Aphrodite's Gardens". Alexander stood quietly looking out at the waterfall lost in thoughts. He then turned to his friend then glanced at their packs laid out behind them. "Cassander as you set up camp, try not to track any of the sand on my kit. It has a tendency to get everywhere quickly."

"Set up camp?"

"Perhaps there under the trees" continued Alexander "That will be an ideal place to pitch our tents."

"You want me to… by myself?"

"I am sure you will manage! For myself, I will go and catch us dinner." The Prince then walked away leaving Cassander perplexed. Suddenly, he heard a loud crackling noise in the nearby trees. Cassander felt a cold chill move up his spine. _"Was that laughter? A horse?" _And then he saw them, a set of eyes and possibly a growl. Frightened, he ran to the Prince who was next to his horse. "Perhaps we should stick together!" he offered trying not to beg, "Do you think it wiser if we stick as a unit?"

"Enough!" Alexander spat the Prince, and then calmly placed a hand on Cassander's shoulder, "I know these woods. Phai and I were just…" His voice trailed under a sigh, "Do not worry. I'll be fine. Go and prepare the camp. I'll return shortly with dinner."

Begrudgingly, Cassander stepped back and watched Alexander disappeared into the forest. He then turned around to what sounded like laughter. "_Control yourself_" he muttered, "_It is nothing!"_ He stood straight as his nerves got the better of his cautions. Gathering his bearings, he walked towards their gear dismissing the instinctive feelings that he was being watched.

00000000

_Later that afternoon,_

Cassander was impressed on how well organized the camp had been set up. He had pitched the tents along side each other with ease, started a fire and managed to organize his gear. Cassander smiled thinking perhaps if he played it right he would be sharing the Prince's bedroll tonight and would not need his own tent. Feeling overly confident, Cassender believed he would be able to win Alexander over if only given an opportunity demonstrate his bedroom skills. Had not Cleitus complimented him on his natural talents? Of course sleeping with Alexander would bring them closer. What better way to gain favors with the Prince than to be his lover? It would be easy to usurp Hephaestion from the Prince and why not? He was from nobility, far more ricer and more handsome. For some time, he stood admiring his work, when all at once he heard a rustling noise followed by cracking footsteps. Cassander held himself in check as he casually walked to his sword leaning on a tree. He grabbed for his weapon and listened. He heard a snapping and breaking noise ahead of him and suddenly saw his tent swaying and rocking madly. Cautiously, he walked to his tent with his weapon drawn. He lifted the flap and like a mad man dove in. A large shriek and cry greeted him, followed by a sharp piecing pain on his arm as he struggled with the intruder. He then felt a large furry object brush up against his face followed by a spray and a foul smelling odor that overwhelmed his senses. Shocked by the rancid stench and the pain swelling on his arm; Cassander stumbled back and tripped over a large rock. Laid out on the ground and losing consciousness, Cassander looked up in time to see three red faces hovering and grinning over him. He tired to get up but was held down by complete darkness.

000000

Cassander woke startled as a splash of water hit his body. "Agh!" he screamed as the icy water smashed his nerves, "Stop!"

"Are you alright?" asked the Prince kneeling over Cassander with a large empty bag, "You took quite a fall."

Cassander shot up recalling the red faces he had seen. "Where are they?"

"Who?"

"The red men!"

The Prince bit his lower lip to contain the laughter building up in him. He bowed his head to look away, "You must have hit your head quite hard Cassander. I tell you there are no "red" men here."

Unconvinced, Cassander sat up and examined the campground. "I saw them… Aghhh!" The sudden movement made him lightheaded. He grasped his head and slowly laid back down. "They were here… three red men…" He mumbled under his breath, "What… happened?"

"It was a skunk!"

"A what?"

"You were attacked by a large skunk" replied Alexander through a muttered chuckle, "And by the smell of it, he had won."

"I saw the skunk scurry away when I arrived" further explained the Prince, "Then I found you out cold here near your tent."

Cassander bent to sniff the dreadful odor emanating from him. "By the Gods, I smell like a dead horse."

"It gets worse. It would seem that he had also bitten you." stated Alexander as he lifted his friend's arm, "We will need to treat this immediately. Are you able to stand?"

"I think so"

"Come you should bathe. We will clean the area of the bite and hopefully taper down the odor emanating off you." stated Alexander as he stood up to assist his friend, "I had found some soap lilies. They may help reduce the smell."

Cassander agreed and took Alexander's offer and allowed himself to be helped to the water pool. He leaned close to the Prince feeling himself now less embarrassed and more relaxed. "_Perhaps there was still a chance for a shared bedroll with the Prince"_ he thought feeling better of the situation. "_There was still a possibility_." Feeling renewed, upon reaching the edge of the water, he quickly pulled of his chiton and jumped in.

0000000000

_Later, early evening, _

Cassander tugged the hems the short skirt under the rump of his _derriere_. Though the chiton leant to him by the Prince was made of the finest material and soft to the touch, it did nothing to fully cover his taller and leaner body. He felt restricted in his movement as the chiton was tighter and smaller for his frame. Cassander shivered as he felt the cold night breeze through his body. His chlamys was insufficient in keeping him warm. He sat close to the fire burning before him as he tried to take in the heat it offered.

"I do not understand…" came a voice from the left side of Cassander. He trembled with his effort to turn his head towards Alexander, "How is it that your chiton was shredded to pieces and mine was left untouched." continued the Prince, "What creature could be so clever?"

"Perhaps because you had been smart to hang your chiton on a tall branch." offered Cassander uncertain himself as to find a valid explanation, "I had not been wise to toss mine out on the sand."

The Prince knelt down and kindled the fire causing it to grow brighter. Alexander turned to look at Antipater's son with a wide smile as he passed the wine bag to him. "Well perhaps this will help to keep you warm."

Cassander's stomach knotted within himself at the close proximately he was to the Prince. He tossed one side of his chlamys over his shoulder as he reached for the bag. A tingling sensation radiated throughout him as he reached out and cupped his hand over Alexander to receive the wine bag. Cassander pursed his lips together into a clumsy smile as he gawked at the Prince's strong jaw line, piercing eyes and glowing smile. For a moment, he could feel the heat coming off Alexander's body. Cassander felt awkward as Alexander stared at him. "_Yes_!"he admitted, "_I could see myself with this man." C_assander could feel his own heart race in anticipation as he kept his hand over Alexander's. He leaned in feeling the lust shoot through his body. He drew closer realizing for the first time in his life, he wanted to touch the man before him. He sat frozen feeling the force of Alexander eyes upon him. Cassander flushed as he licked his lips. He could do it. Curse the gods, he would show his father he was not a coward. He tensed as it appeared the Prince was drawing closer. But all at once, Alexander's body stiffened and his face caved into itself like a muttered pit bull. "Ahmm Cassander I must apologize, but you reek a foul smell. I am afraid the early bath did nothing to diminish the stench of the skunk's lethal spray." Taken back with humiliation, Cassander sat straight up creating a swift distance between him and the Prince. "I apologize Alexander, I must appear weak."

"Ah!" chuckled the Prince brushing aside Cassander's embarrassment, "It could have happened to anyone. However I must admit I am unable to tolerate the smell. I had thought to offer sharing my tent with you but …but… the stench is…. Well…it is too overwhelming. Perhaps by now your own tent has aired out but if not, then maybe we can build a canopy of sort for you to sleep under tonight."

Cassander looked across the small camp and grunted at the remnants of his tent. They had emptied it in hopes of ventilating the bad air. Regardless, Alexander was correct, Cassander smelt like a mule's backside.

"Will you not join me under the stars?" shyly offered Cassander, closing his eyes hoping for a positive response to his bold question, "It is a clear evening and I am certain the night air would conceal the skunk smell and…."

"Hmm... it most circumstances, I would …." The Prince struggled, "Perhaps, we…" To Alexander's relief, he was cut off by a loud squeak followed by some wild movement in the bushes behind them. The noise grew louder in the darkness. On instincts, Alexander pulled a dagger from his ankle as he scanned the area. "Stay here!" he whispered sharply, "Do not move…."

"Wait Alexander! We should go together …" but before Cassander could say another word, the Prince had vanished into the dark night. The young comrade sat silent clenching to his own dagger as he listened. Panic wrapped around Cassander's body as it grew suddenly quiet. _Where was Alexander?_ He stood up to walk towards the direction where Alexander had disappeared. As he took a step away from the fire, he saw the silhouette of movement and was relieved to see Alexander.

"I did not see anything. It may have perhaps been a raccoon." explained Alexander, "But I do believe we are safe." He then grabbed the wine bag discarded on the log and took a seat a short distance from where his friend had been sitting. Cassander looked up again hearing what he believed to be faint whispers but shook his head cursing under his breath over the preposterous notion. '_Had not Alexander said there was nothing out there?_' Antipater's son looked up at Alexander and once again decided to make another move at gaining the Prince's attention.

"So what do you say Alexander to sleeping under the stars?" courageously reoffered Cassander as he walked up to the Prince. Alexander looked up sympathetically at his friend, "Perhaps we could share my tent" announced Alexander as he stood up, "But first, I'll check on our horses. Why not make yourself comfortable."

"So we will retire now?"

"Yes" Alexander bewilderedly replied, but set aside any further questions and walked away.

Excited, Cassander jumped up and rushed toward Alexander's tent tugging off his chiton. He stood naked in the tent deciding what to do. '_How should he prepare himself_?' He sat on the stool then moved to the bedroll. Cassander then looked at his limped form. '_I should be ready' _Without hesitation, he began to stroke himself. Quickly he grew hard and breathless. He stayed focused on the task in hand until the tent flaps opened up. Alexander stood at the entryway astound.

"Cassand..?"

Cassander smiled proudly, but the expression on Alexander's face said it all. This was not what Alexander had in mind. Quickly Cassander's flushed with embarrassment. "I… I.. thought… Hades!"

The Prince stared motionless. "I had not meant to disrupt you" Alexander jumbled in his words then turned away to find his kit, "Why don't you sleep here and I'll go outside."

"No! Wait!" protested Cassander.

"It will be fine" exclaimed Alexander as he lifted the flaps, "Good Night!"

"Wait!" frantically screamed Cassander as he tried to stop the Prince, "Let me explain…"

"It is getting late and I am tired." countered Alexander sternly, "Go to bed. We'll talk tomorrow." With that, the Prince walked out.

Defeated, Cassander stomped back to the bedroll and yanked the cover over him. "Zeus' Balls! This is all going wrong!"

0000000

_Next Morning,_

The sweet aroma lured Cassander out of his deep slumber. The charming smell of fruit filled the tent and he suddenly felt famished. He pulled an article of clothing from his bag and was relived to find that his spare chiton was free of the skunk's smell. He quickly threw it on and stepped out of the tent. He needed to make amends to the Prince and salvage any hopes of winning his adore.

Once outside, he took immediate sight of the kettle that was brewing on the small fire. The sweet fragrance of the hot drink invoked his hunger and thirst. He scanned the small campsite searching for the Prince. He saw Alexander's bedroll tied up nestled under a tree and noticed the absent hunting kit. Alexander must have gone out hunting. He was alone. Feeling a rumble in his stomach, Cassander walked up the fire to make a drink. _'How nice of Alexander to think of him'_. He smiled finding hope that perhaps the Prince was not all that appalled with his conduct the day before. With renewed optimism, he filled a small bowl and took a seat on a log. Never had Cassander tasted such a delightful herbal concoction. The drink was both bitter and tasty with a subtle hint of pomegranate. Eagerly, he filled another drink and took another full swig. He was about to refill his bowl, when Alexander emerged from the forest.

"Joy to you!" called out Cassander as he filled a bowl for the Prince. "Come join me."

"Health to you!" responded Alexander putting his best face forward, "You look better."

"I feel good!" confidently smiled Cassender as he stood up to offer the bowl to Alexander, "I do believe I owe my improvement to this wonderful drink."

Alexander took a seat on a log as Cassender handed him a bowl. Antipater's son smiled shyly as he raised his bowl, "To a better day!" He then gulped down its contents.

The Prince was about to toss down the drink when he became alerted by the scent. There was something amiss. "Cassander Wait!" he called out; but he was to late. Cassander had swallowed his cup in one full mouthful. "Where did you get this?"

"I had thought you made it?"

"No! There is something suspicious!" He looked empathically at his friend, "Have you had much of this to drink?"

"Three cups now!"

"Zeus! I believe there may be _Magick_ in this drink." He looked up concerned, "Cassander, sit down."

"What?" nervously exclaimed Cassander, "I awoke to find the kettle on the fire and had thought you made it."

The Prince raised his bowl and again re-examined its contents. He placed a finger into the bowl and sampled it. "By the Gods, indeed there is _Magick_ in this drink!"

He turned to Cassander to further explain, "Through my lessons with Aristotle, I have come to learn of this plant, the _Magick_. Its effects can be cruel."

"What effects?" cut Cassander in trepidation. "How ... Who?"

"I know only in theory." He placed a hand on Cassander's knee to calm him, "It may cause your body to constrict, and expel the contents in your stomach. You may find yourself unable to control your bowels. The herb is very strong and …"

"Is there a remedy? Will I die?"

"No…. but you will become suddenly sick and there is no treatment except to endure the infliction"

"For how long?"

"A few days. You will find yourself very sick before you feel better." He then stood up, "I think it best that we gather ourselves and return back to Mieza immediately. I would estimate you will begin to feel the symptoms by midday." He offered a hand, "I do not how you came to this drink, but I think it best that we go home!"

"NO! exclaimed Cassender, "This was not… I had hoped to spend time with you…"

Alexander kneeled down to his friend, "Cassender I am not sure as to what has happened here. But you must trust you will always have my friendship. But as for my heart, it already belongs to another."

"Hephaestion!"

"It is he who I love." He looked affectionately at Cassender then placed a small kiss on his lips, "I am afraid I cannot offer you anymore than my friendship." He then stood up, "Come let us go home!"

Realizing there was no point in arguing; Cassender scornfully moved off the log and followed the Prince in gathering their gear. He grimaced suddenly feeling a tight rumbling and ache in his stomach. "Aggh"

00000000

_Later at Mieza_,

With the exception of a few stops, the Prince and Cassender managed to return to Mieza before sunset. As they cantered into the stables, Alexander saw a few riders exiting quickly out of the side gate. He noticed that each man was carrying a heavy sack and taking great effort to conceal their identities.

The moan of pain distracted Alexander as he tugs his horse towards a groomsman.

"Help Cassender off his horse and call for a physician!" ordered Alexander, dismounting his horse. "I will manage on my own."

Before heading into the stables, Alexander walked up to Cassander. "You will be okay" he stated reassuringly, "Aristotle will know how to treat your condition." He griped Cassander's shoulder, "I will come and see you later."

Pale with sickness and drained of any strength, Cassander managed a nod before being carried away by the servants.

Anxious to return to his rooms for a bath and to find Hephaestion, he rushed to led his horse into its stall. As he passed Bucephalus to another groomsman, he glanced at the golden charger nearby. He was relieved to see that his Hephaestion's horse was present which meant that Alexander would be able to spend the evening with his lover. While lifting his bag over his shoulder, he dropped his dagger. As he bent down to retrieve it, he noticed the orange dust covering Hephaestion horse's legs. He walked over to inspect the orange dust and was surprised to find it was sand. Alexander's frowned in curiosity_. Perhaps he would seek out his friend first before his bath. _Without any further thought, he picked up his dagger and made his way out of the stable. As Alexander headed out, he noticed two servants washing two other chargers. He also noticed the same orange sand covering their legs. He grabbed a nearby servant, "Who owns these horses?" The youth quickly responded, "Sire, they belong to Lords Orontes and Lagus. They along with Lord Amyntor have just returned from a trip to the mountains."

"I see a trip!" replied Alexander shocked. "And when did they return?"

"No more than half an hour ago, Sire!"

"Very well!" grinned the Prince, "And do you happen to know where Lord Amyntor is now?"

"I believe he mentioned going back to his room before dinner, Sire".

Alexander thanked the young servant and rushed to his friend's room.

00000000

After tossing his gear into his apartments, Alexander swiftly went to find Hephaestion. The Prince tapped on the room located down the hall. "Phai!" not waiting for a response, Alexander strode in. "Phai!"

"Alexander!" called out Hephaestion as he emerged bare-chested with his chiton rolled down to his hip. "What are you doing here?"

The Prince smiled walking up to embrace his friend when he nearly tripped over a large item on the floor. He glanced down to see an open bag covered with orange sand. He briefly looked into the sack to see small jugs of red dye, a cooking kit and parts of an animal trap. Before Alexander was able to inspect further into the bag, it was quickly sealed shut by a pair of hands. The Prince looked up to see Hephaestion hastily tying it then slid it under a table.

"I need to do a better job of tidying up my room." stated Hephaestion with a flushed expression, "I wasn't expecting any visitors and I haven't had time to …."

"And what have you been doing these days?" asked Alexander, "You've been busy?"

"I've been with Ptolemy and Perdiccas" Hephaestion rushed to explain as he hugged his friend, "We... managed to … entertain ourselves."

"And what exactly have you three been up to?" pushed Alexander, already knowing from the evidence he had seen that his friends had followed him to the _Jakupica_ Mountains.

"So tell me why have you returned so soon?" cut Hephaestion changing the subject, "I am surprised to see you."

"Cassandar has taken suddenly ill" replied Alexander studying his friend's unusual behavior, "He drank some _Magick_."

"Not very wise" commented Hephaestion, "Does he not know of its effect."

"Ah but you do?" quickly replied Alexander. "So I ask you again Phai, what have you been up to these past days?"

Never been one to lie to his friend, Hephaestion was unable to respond. Instead, he turned quickly away and returned to the other room. Alexander followed him to find his friend in front of a water basin washing his face and neck. The Prince immediately saw the orange stained linens discarded on a nearby table.

"You followed me and Cassander to the mountains?" stated Alexander now standing behind his friend and slowly turning him around. "I have seen enough to know that you, Ptolemy and Perdiccas rode out to waterfall."

Hephaestion bit his lip before responding. "I…. I… could not allow for Cassander to have his way… to…"

"So you tormented him!" smirked Alexander, "Put the skunk in his tent, shredded his chiton then prepared him a drink filled with _Magick_."

Hephaestion simple nodded. The guilt was written all over his face. "But you kissed him!" he uttered and then with renewed courage he shoved Alexander away, "He was naked in YOUR tent!"

"You had no reason to be jealous Phai." defended the Prince, "I had not asked for any of this!"

"He had no right to think he could _win_ you over… take you from me." uttered Hephaestion, cooling down, "It has always been Cassander's dream to be your lover, to be the one to hold your heart."

"How little faith you hold in me" soothingly replied Alexander as he stepped up towards his friend, "I love only you."

"But… your father… and what he had said." Again exclaimed Hephaestion, unconvinced, "You need Cassander and others like him in Court to rally around you."

"I need only you." Closing the gap with a kiss, "You are Patroclus."

"And what of Cassander?" smiled Hephaestion feeling confident.

"Need not worry Phai; you have managed to turn his dream into his worse nightmare. I doubt he will ever wish to spend any time alone with me again."

_The End._

Thanks Stella for being my Beta!~ and Thanks to Martine for "motivating" me to participate in this exchange. ;}


End file.
